halofandomcom-20200222-history
Zealot (level)
Zealot'http://www.levelup.com/galerias/3447/Zealot/ is a multiplayer map in ''Halo: Reach. It is set on the Covenant ship Ardent Prayer, a Corvette.[[Halo: Reach ViDoc: Carnàge Carnivàle|Halo: Reach' ''ViDoc: Carnàge Carnivàle]] It is made up of three levels. The ground level has two pockets on the sides and man cannons in the middle room. The second floor has lifts that can bring people into the third floor, which is outside the ship. This section of the map is separated by a shield that players can go through, but projectiles can not. It is also exposed to the vacuum of space, in which sound effects are somewhat muffled.Youtube - Halo: Reach -Multiplayer Maps (Ivory Tower, Midship) Since there is very little gravity in this area, players can jump farther than inside the ship. There are two small platforms to the sides of the third level that can be used as a good camping spot. Locations *Red Platform *Red Curved Hall *Red Corner *Red Halls *Blue Platform *Blue Curved Hall *Blue Corner *Blue Halls *Center Platform *High Center *Ground Floor *Basement *Holograms *Space Trivia *There is an invisible barrier around the space part of zealot. Bungie put it there just to tease all the people who wanted to walk around. *The map was first seen in the ''Halo: Reach'' ViDoc: Carnàge Carnivàle, but was not featured in the Multiplayer Beta. *Because of the level design, this map has been mistaken for a remake of Midship, despite Bungie claiming that it has nothing to do with it.Halo: Reach Preview - Multiplayer Maps The map's overall design seems to be set up in a similar way to maps like Midship and Assembly. *Zealot is structurally similar to Construct, though the lifts are replaced with ramps (due to the addition of fall damage) and the Sword Room is removed. *Zealot is one of four levels in the Halo series that truly exposes players to space without glitches, the others being Boarding Action, Cairo Station and Anchor 9. *During production it was called Aftship, a reference to Midship which also takes place on a Covenant ship.[http://www.bungie.net/News/content.aspx?type=topnews&link=BWU_080610 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 08.06.10] *The outer area's low gravity is similar to the low gravity setting in custom games of Halo 3 and Halo: Reach. *The map now looks darker and more detailed than it did in its first appearance in Carnàge Carnivàle. *The middle area of the second floor appears to be similar to the middle of Assembly, as it is circular and has a hole in the middle to go to the bottom. *The maps design bears resemblance to the level, Derelict, from Halo: Combat Evolved and Desolation from Halo 2. *An infamous tactic used on Zealot was to get your team 1 point ahead, then camp in the space area. This meant that the opposition players that attempted to enter the Space zone would have to come up through the lift (excluding the Jetpack), leaving them floating in the air, while your team could strafe and move freely. This form of camping caused the Space zone to become a Soft Kill Zone in all the playlists in the October Patch. *Zealot's design resembles Halo 3's map, Heretic (level), in terms of colour as well. This is a reference to Midship since Heretic was modeled after it. *As of October 5th, 2010, Arena Zealot has replaced Zealot in all playlists. *The spawns were also changed so that you can't see the opposing players heads at the beginning of the match * When in Forge,you can "glitch" through the see-through bottom floor if you use the "Machine Gun" glitch; the structures underneath are not physical though, and you will fall and die if not quick to change to Monitor Form. * Despite not wearing sealed helmets, Elites can somehow "breathe" when in the "Space" part of the map. * The name of this Covenant themed map, Zealot, is the direct opposite of a Halo 3 Covenant themed map, Heretic as a zealot is someone who deeply believes in a religion and a heretic is someone who does not believe in it or goes against it. ** Also, both terms have been applied to the Elites, Zealot is a Covenant rank, and Heretics were what the Loyalists called the Elites after the Great Schism * Zealot is located in the "comm relay" room aboard the Ardent Prayer, and is identical (aside from grav-lifts) to the first area of the "corvette" section of Long Night of Solace. Gallery File:Gallery pic 3447 0 30025.jpg File:Covylevel.jpg|The level as seen in Carnàge Carnivàle. File:Gallery pic 3447 0 30026.jpg|The shields in which players can pass through to get to the third level in space. File:Gallery pic 3447 0 30027.jpg File:Gallery pic 3447 0 30030.jpg|The third level, which exposes you to space. File:Gallery pic 3447 0 30037.jpg HaloReach - Zealot.jpg Sources fr:Dévot (Carte Multijoueur)